dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Descent of the Skies
Descent of the Skies is the first episode of the Doctor Who fan series titled Doctor Who: Animus. It features the first appearance of Jack Edwards as the Doctor as well as Brody Olsen as Joseph Queen. It introduces the series story arc, with a mystery revolved around the identity of the person who wants the Doctor dead. Story Completing his regeneration, the Doctor emerges, confused, in the Tardis as he is trying to evade an attacking alien ship in orbit of Earth. Determined to stop the oncoming alien invasion, the Doctor travels back in time to Earth a day in order to save it. Joseph Queen, computer hacker and alien conspiracy journalist, awakens and meets up with his friend, Clementine. After, Joseph goes for a run when his phone begins to ring. He answers and talks to the Doctor who called looking for Torchwood or UNIT. Offering to help, the Doctor directs Joseph to the Tardis where the Doctor has been locked inside. Joseph, suspicious of the Doctor's claim that he is an alien, finds the Tardis and lets the Doctor out. The Doctor greets Joseph and tries to figure out just who he is with his new regeneration. His hearts begin to fail, claiming he needs to hibernate for an hour or so in order to successfully finish his regeneration. Fainting, Joseph decides to take the Doctor back to his house and put him to bed. Back at his house, the Doctor sleeps while Joseph rings Clementine, telling her about the Doctor. Claiming she knows who the Doctor is, she races to Joseph's house to talk to him. The Doctor begins to have multiple dreams about how he regenerated, including being on the alien ship that attacked him, trying to escape, getting shot by an unknown figure and knocking one of the aliens out in his Tardis. Learning that he brought one of the aliens to Earth with him, the Doctor awakens. Clementine arrives and talks to Joseph about the Doctor, having detailed files of who he is, images of his past incarnations, some of the events he took part in over the course of human history. She tells Joseph not to trust him but he disagrees. Clem leaves and Joseph is left in his own thoughts. Just as he begins to relax, the alien that was knocked out in the Tardis, arrives at Joseph's house and attacks him. The Doctor saves him just in time and knocks the creature, revealed to be a bounty hunter Petrovite, out and interrogates him. The Doctor discovers that the Petrovite was hired to claim a bounty that was cast on the Doctor's head, stating that someone wants him dead. Arriving earlier than expected, the captive Petrovite is teleported back onto his ship by his fellow brothers. From there the Doctor and Joseph work out a plan to defeat the Petrovites. Joseph offers to create a teleport link between the Petrovite ship and the Tardis in order to transport the Doctor up to the ship to destroy it. Following this, the Doctor learns of Joseph's past, that his parents were both killed in the dead of night and Joe has been alone for the past 5 years. Suddenly, as Joe types the code to hack into the Petrovite ship, he and the Doctor start suffocating. Joe passes out and the Doctor realises that the Petrovites are removing the oxygen from the town in order to lure the Doctor out. The Doctor carries Joe in the street and offers himself to the bounty hunters in exchange to save Joe's and the town's life. Restoring the oxygen to the town, the Petrovites transport the Doctor to their ship. Prepared to execute him and claim the bounty set on his head, the Doctor gives one last speech to his fellow executioners. An alarm blares through the ship suddenly and the Doctor reveals he has started the self destruct protocol, revealing to the Petrovites "you shouldn't have let me speak." The Doctor warns them and gives them the opportunity to escape into space in their escape pods. Whether the creatures accept the offer is unknown. The Doctor manages to flee and transport himself back to earth where himself and Joe witness a mid air explosion of the ship. Having saved the day, the Doctor invites Joseph to travel with him, who accepts. The two then depart in the Tardis. In the final scene, a lone Petrovite survivour walks towards a mysterious figure on a ship. He claims that the Doctor has a new friend before the figure kills the bounty hunter. The figure then looks at a picture of Joseph and acknowledges "I could use this to my advantage." Continuity * This episode is set directly after the Animus Prequel * The figure featured at the end of the episode is indeed the man who has put the bounty on the Doctor's head. * Joseph uses the word "Alonsy" just before he lets Clem into his house * Joseph's alarm tone on his phone is the theme tune from the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary trailer. * Joseph mentions Christmas, the Titanic and the Daleks in a way to persuade Clem to believe that aliens do exist. This is a reference to the official series episodes; The Christmas Invasion, The Runaway Bride, Voyage of the Damned and The Stolen Earth/Journey's End. * The Doctor mentions to Joseph on the phone that he was trying to call UNIT or Torchwood. * Clementine uses examples of past invasions to convince Joseph that the Doctor has been to Earth before. She references the Sycorax Invasion from The Christmas Invasion, the Dalek invasion from The Stolen Earth/Journey's End and the Nestene invasion from Spearhead from Space. * Clementine also mentions Harriet Jones * Joseph looks at a file that shows images of the Doctor's first 11 incarnations, not including The War Doctor. * The Doctor tells Joseph that "No killing" would be his number one rule but "I lie." This is a reference to the many times River Song and multiple companions tell others that the Doctor's number one rule is he lies. Reception As of February 1st, 2015, the episode has received 5 likes and 0 dislikes on YouTube spread over 120 views. Daniel predicts however that once a lot more people start watching the series, it'll become a hit.